Hunters of Different Kinds
by This Girl is on FIRE
Summary: What happens when the angel Castiel brings together the Winchesters and the shadowhunters at the New York Institute to stop a mutual threat? Read more to find out! Minor Malec, Sizzy, and Clace in later chapters


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hey Cas! Can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Cas: Eh, maybe later, I'm trying to sleep...**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW OR I WILL TRAP YOUR ASSBUTT IN HOLY FIRE!**

**Cas: Fine. Lily here doesn't own me or any other part of Supernatural. She also does not own the Mortal Instruments series. I am now fearing for my life. **

**Me: ONWARD AND UPWARD WITH THIS FANFICTION!**

* * *

><p>"So why the hell did Cas send us to New York anyways?" Dean questioned.<p>

"I don't know, but he said to this address and meet some other hunter type people," Sam answered.

"Whatever this is, it better be worth our time."

Dean stopped the Impala next to the magnificent church like structure corresponding with the coordinates Cas had left them.

"Well this definitely looks like our type of thing," Dean stated, looking the building up and down. The Impala came to a stuttering halt in front of the towering Institute. The Winchester brothers got out of their car and approached the gigantic doors.

"So, do we just, ya know, knock?" Sam asked.

"That's my best bet," Dean said. "FBI, open up."

After waiting for a few moments, the large doors parted, revealing a sparkly man and an innocent looking, blue-eyed boy. They both looked confused and a bit shocked.

"What can we help you gentlemen with?" the shiny man inquired, putting an arm around the smaller boys shoulders, causing his face to turn bright red.

"Agent Dixon and Wells, FBI. We just wanted to ask you and your, ehem, boyfriend, a couple of questions," Sam stated.

"Okay, so we all know that that's bull, so cut to the chase, what do you two want. Are you demons or shadowhunters or what?" the boy asked, which took both Sam and Dean by surprise.

"Well I can assure you that we are not demons, and I don't even know what the hell a shadowhunter is, but we were sent here by a friend," Sam answered, calmly.

"What type of friend?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, now are you gonna let us inside or what?"

"Try me."

"An angel, now call me crazy," Dean retorted.

"Like an angel would waste his time on mundanes like you, now try again." the boy snickered.

Suddenly, Cas appeared directly behind Dean.

"Cas!" Dean swore. "You've gotta stop doing that! It's creepy!"

"I am sorry, but I sensed that you might need my assistance," Cas replied.

"Who are you?" the sparkly Asian inquired.

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord," Castiel said gently. "And you are Alexander Gideon Lightwood, shadowhunter, and Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn."

The boys eyes widened. "I-I'm so s-sorry, p-please come in," he stuttered and moved aside, along with his lover.

"Thank-you," Cas nodded. "Sam, Dean, come with me."

Cas led the Winchesters into the Institute followed by the two men. They stopped in what seemed to be the living room, but way more extravagant than any of the motels they had ever lived in.

The boy, who they assumed to be Alexander, call upstairs.

"Izzy! Jace! We've got company!"

Dean heard the stomping of feet as the two trampled downstairs.

"What is it Alec? I was in the middle of some very important sleep," the golden haired boy complained, most likely Jace. Unless his parents had been cruel enough to name him Izzy.

"This is, Castiel, he's an angel, so please be nice Jace," Alexander, now Alec, replied tensely.

"Hello Jonathan Herondale, I am Castiel, an angel of The Lord," Castiel smiled.

"It's Jace," he snarked. Alec glared daggers at him.

"What do you want Alec?" Izzy sighed. "Are you and-," she stopped and smiled flirtatiously as she looked at Sam and Dean. "Well, you two are cute, I can see why Alec called me down here to meet you," Izzy giggled. Dean winked at her and straightened his jacket.

"Izzy, meet Castiel. He's an angel of the Lord," Alec said.

Izzy's eyes widened and she straightened her posture.

Cas stepped forward and looked Izzy in the eye. "Hello Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, I am Castiel."

She curtsied slightly and mumbled something inaudible.

Magnus tried to put his arm around Alec's shoulders, but Alec quickly shrugged him off. Magnus' face fell, he looked hurt and Dean kinda felt for the guy.

"Not I'm front of the angel," Alec muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Jace and Izzy gave the two sympathetic glances.

Cas looked at the couple understandingly. "Please, don't mind me here. I could care less about who you choose to love, so you must stop beating yourself up about it Alec, and your family most definitely does not hate you."

Alec blushed bright red, but a small smile played at the corners of his mouth and Magnus kissed him full on the lips.

"Okay, so down to business," Castiel began. "Heaven knows of your problem with a mister Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, and I believe that these men can help you stop him."

Jace literally laughed out loud. "How in hell could these two jokers stop Sebastian? They're mundanes! We've been chasing him for months and still haven't caught a trace of him."

"Well these mundanes pretty much saved the freaking world from the apocalypse and threw Lucifer into his cage, we've been to hell and back and we've died more times than you can count, we've been in this business since we could walk, so don't you dare underestimate us," Dean shouted.

"Dean, play nice," Sam said. "I'm sure these guys are perfectly capable of handling themselves as well, but we could help. We have picked up on somethings over the past, well, over our entire lives. We should work together to get whatever this Jonathan/Sebastian guy is. So what is he exactly?"

"He's a shadowhunter, like us, but his father fed his mother demon blood while he was in the womb and then fed him more during infancy and trained him to become a killing machine and now he wants to take over the Clave," Izzy explained.

Dean looked over at Sam, remembering when he was hooked on demon blood.

"So basically we're dealing with a powerful kid with daddy issues," Sam said.

"Pretty much," Jace replied.

"So what do we need to kill him? Bronze sword blessed by a priest? Silver bullet soaked in dragons blood? Bone of a holy man dipped in the blood of a fallen angel? What?" Sam asked.

"Well, I guess any of those options would work, but it would be easier just to stab him, he is only human after all. Well, human enough," Magnus said.

"Can't we just shoot him?" Dean asked.

Everybody agreed silently. They sat there in an awkward silence until Cas broke it.

"Well, it seems like you guys are getting it worked out by yourselves, I have some business to attend to in heaven so I guess I'll see you soon," Cas said. "Have fun monster hunting!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the first story I've written in a while so please R&amp;R :)<strong>


End file.
